


Alone Together

by cerise_biscuit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2020-09-23 23:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20348329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerise_biscuit/pseuds/cerise_biscuit
Summary: Saoirse O’Shea is a regular teenage girl. Well, not quite, she’s a witch! Her sixth year in Hogwarts starts with the announcement of the Triwizard Tournament. Exciting and scary, but what else does fate have in store for her?





	1. A Ravenclaw in Disguise

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lost soul!
> 
> This is the first work I ever publish so you can imagine how nervous I am about this. English is not my first language but I hope that I haven’t made any severe mistakes. If I did... please tell me, I’d love to educate myself further. 
> 
> This story rarely interferes with the main plot of Harry Potter, because as much as I love that story, this one is mine. 
> 
> I’d love to hear from you in the comments, even if it’s just an excited button-smash :)
> 
> Enjoy my story.  
Love, Cerise

Six years. That's so unreal. I'm on my way to begin my sixth year in Hogwarts. It feels like a lifetime and yet I remember my first day like it was yesterday. My heart full of hope and my eyes full of stars. I think of how excited I was to be with my friends for almost a whole year and I couldn't wait to experience everything my parents had told my about their time in Hogwarts.  
My mother, daughter of two regular Muggles, was a Ravenclaw and so was my father. He comes from a long line of Ravenclaw alumni and had always told the tales of his proud ancestors. My eyes wander to the golden lion that's embroidered onto my vest. My father never quite got over his disappointment of me getting sorted into Gryffindor. He is proud of me and everything I do and he does love me dearly but even though he hides it well, it still stings and I know that his own inability to look past it hurts him even more. It might sound heartless but in a way I'm glad I'm not around him all the time. Bless my mother for her unproblematic heritage, because she never saw a need for me to fit any sort of box. I smile softly. Thoughts of my mother always make me happy. It's not that common for a sixteen year old girl to be so close to their mother but she has always been my best friend and I can count on her no matter what.  
“Saoirse Charlotte O'Shea!“ A sharp voice cuts through my train of thought. Alicia Spinnet, my best friend, snips her fingers in front of my nose to get my attention. “Katie asked you a question. Were you even listening?” A quick look to the side confirms that Katie and Angelina are also staring at me expectantly. I bite my lip and murmur a quick apology.  
“Merlin's beard, Saoirse, spacing out again? You really are a Ravenclaw in disguise sometimes!” Alicia blabbers on. “Angie told us, that Fred told her that the Triwizard Tournament will take place again and in Hogwarts of all places. Isn't that so exciting?” I raise my eyebrow. “Wasn't that, like, discontinued after a bunch of people died and the judges panel was attacked in 1792?” “First of all, that was over 200 years ago, they won't just let people die in our day and age and second of all, aren't you the least bit excited? There'll be exchange students from France and Bulgaria, exciting tasks aaand if Katie remembered correctly a ball shortly before we head off for Winter break. Just imagine! Dancing the night away with a hunky Durmstrang boy or a charming lad from Beauxbaton. Us wearing pretty dresses and maybe sneaking in some Firewhisky...” Alicia has that sparkle in her eyes, that she always gets whenever she was very passionate about something. It might sound silly but she has that energy about her that just sucks everyone in and makes them excited as well. “So who do you think will be Hogwarts' Champion?,” asks Katie now that I was caught up on what they've been talking about. “Well, it's gonna be Harry anyway, so why do we even need to discuss?” Angelina sounds a bit agitated as if she feels overlooked. “Isn't he a bit too young, though?,” I try to lighten her mood. “Well Binns mentioned, that there was never an age restriction in the tournaments in the past, so who knows,” Katie elaborates. “Merlin's bum, Katie, you really are the only person in existence that pays attention in History of Magic... and yous two are boring too!,” Alicia raises an accusatory finger towards Angelina and me . “I try to paint the picture of the perfect night we'll have and all you think about is Potter? Ange, if you want to be the Champion, just apply, no big deal. Saoirse, I love you, but you're in desperate need of some fun. Same goes for you, Katie. We'll go dress shopping the first chance we'll get and then we'll go on the hunt to get you girls some action!” There's a moment of silence before Angelina, Katie and I burst out laughing. Alicia giggles “I hate how much I enjoy mothering you...”  
The rest of the train ride goes over well. A welcome change from last year, I still shiver whenever I think of the dementors that surrounded the train and later Hogwarts. Instead we focus on happier themes. If we should all wear the same colour or buy matching bracelets to get recognized as the fierce quartet that we were. If we'd all ditch our dates if one of us wouldn't be asked out. How far we would go with a guy and so on and so forth. Looking back now, I'd describe this train ride as the calm before the storm hit.

“The audacity!” Angelina has stormed out of the great hall. Alicia and I struggld to keep up with her. “They can’t just cancel Quidditch like that? This is going to be the worst year of my life!!” she stops in front of the grand staircase, contemplating if this situation was worth skipping dinner over. “We'll get through it,” says Alicia, now that we'd finally caught up to Angelina. “We'll book the training court every chance we get. The team will still practice and next year we'll be better than ever.” “Alicia's right, this is just a minor setback. You'll figure it out like you always do.” I give my friend's arm a reassuring pat. “You don't get it,” Angelina's eyes start to water. “This was supposed to be my first year as captain. We've just won the cup last season and I was so ready to prove that I could do just as well as Wood. I worked so hard over the summer to be at my very best and for what? Now I can't even hold try-outs for a new Keeper and reserves. It's just... it's so unfair.” Frustrated she wipes a tear off her cheek. Stepping forward I wrap her into a tight hug. She's right. This has to feel like a kick in the gut for her and nothing we would say could make this any better right now. Alicia seems to understand that as well and she resorted to stroking Angie's back to calm her down.  
“Girls, it is fairly rude to leave the Start-of-Term-feast without any further notice or justification. I expect better of you than this, especially you Miss Jo-,” Head of House Gryffindor and Deputy Headmistress, Professor Minerva McGonagall has made her way outside the hall and straight towards us, ready to lecture and punish bad behaviour as always. “Miss Johnson?,” her strict tone drops as soon as she sees how ruffled we were. Assertive yet gentle, Angelina frees herself from our group-hug. She wipes the remaining tears away and faces McGonagall. “Professor, I am very sorry. This was uncalled for and there's no one to blame but myself for blowing things out of proportions, if there's a punishment, please notice that my friends were merely looking out for me because I was acting out-of-order.” I'm ready to jump in and share the blame, but Alicia, who just knows me too damn well by now, has already grabbed my wrist and was shooting me a stern glare. I tend to be impulsive with my decisions and deep down I know that this is Angelina's battle to fight. McGonagall's eyes wander from her to us and back again. “Get back in there and before I can think of any disciplinary actions.” Us girls look at each other, unsure of what to do. The Professor sighs. “It's the first day, you had a lot of information to take in all at once and I am not in the mood for arguments tonight. Don't let me regret this.” She turns on her heel to head back to the great hall. Alicia, Angelina and I follow gingerly behind her, hoping that we didn't cause too much of a stir for everyone to stare at us once we got back to our seats.  
McGonagall strides back to the teacher's table without a care in the world. The feast has already started without us so thankfully most of the students are too busy chugging down their food to notice our return. But not Fred and George Weasley. No. They jump up as soon as they see us and start to melodramatically applaud. “Brava!,” yells Fred in a snobby accent. “An award worthy dramatic exit, m’ladies!,” George adds. However, as soon as Fred notices Angelina’s sour mood he pulls his brother back into their seats. They have the decency to not ask us what had happened. While we all struggle to really find an appetite to enjoy the feast, I repeatedly feel a certain someone’s gaze on me. But something holds me back from turning around to peek back into those chocolate-brown eyes. Our time will come soon enough. 


	2. All we have is Ear-Wax Jelly Beans

What a day it’s been. I wish I could go straight to bed but I had an urgent engagement that I need to get to as soon as everyone's asleep. Angelina's the first to doze of, no surprise after the day she’s had. Maevis McDermott and Lauren Grant drift into the land of dreams after they chattered for quite some time. Alicia's the last one to go, after doodling in her sketchbook and laying out her clothes for the next day so they wouldn’t wrinkle, she cuddles up to her cat Eurydice until they're both fast asleep. The only sound left in the room is gentle breathing and the steady clicking of Lauren’s hamster Strawberry in its wheel. As quiet as possible I slip out of bed, into my morning robe and out of the dormitory. Students are strictly prohibited from leaving their common rooms by night and usually Filch or one of the many ghost would get wind of any runners, but they all aren’t familiar with my way of doing things. McGonagall’s words from earlier echo in my mind. “Don’t let me regret this!” If she only knew that I’ve been doing this for the past five years now.   
Instead of heading for the portrait that would lead outside the common room, I approach the suit of armour that stands in one of the darker corners of the generally bright room. I slip behind it and let my hand glide over the bricks of the wall until I find the loose one. Gently and cautious to not make any sound, I press against it. A small square that barely reaches up to my knees opens in one swift motion. Getting on all fours and squeezing inside, I remember how much easier it was to get through here when I just started doing this.  
My paternal aunt Imogene had told me about a secret passageway that somehow connected all the common rooms. She vaguely remembered using it once in the early sixties to get to a party that was held in the Hufflepuff common room. They’d been currently without a head of house as Professor Binns had just passed over to the afterlife and so they had taken advantage of that. Maybe cruel and morbid, but teenagers will never pass on an opportunity like that. She told me that there where students from each and every house, so she was certain that it was all somewhere intertwined.   
As a meek little eleven year old, it was a challenge to find the entrance. I've never been a sucker to the rules but being all by myself in the dark of the night, about to break one of the first rules that was ever established, intimidated even me. I had found comfort in the fact that I wasn’t really alone in this. Deep down in the dungeons, a little boy was ready to do the exact same thing.   
The secret entrance closes behind me. “Lumos”, I whisper and my wand illuminates the corridor in front of me. It might have taken a while to find this entry but the reward has been worth the long search.   
These halls ooze with old magic, so I assume that they have been here since the beginnings of Hogwarts. Even though they connect the common rooms, they have no stairs, no crossroads and no turns. You just go straight and somehow you’ll end up exactly where you’re supposed to be. After a few minutes of wandering through the dark, I can make out another light approaching me. “Saoirse?” It’s him. My steps become faster. “Are you expecting someone else?” I joke as the distance between us gets smaller and smaller. But instead of seeing eye to eye, like we always did I'm faced with broad shoulders instead. Stunned I tilt my head back. Towering above me, now a head taller than me, is my best friend Adrian Pucey. “Adrian? You are... how did you...huh?” I fail to form a cohesive sentence. He just smirks, as if things had always been like this. “How’s the weather down there, Tiny?” Regaining my composure I shoot him a not entirely serious glare and he chuckles. “Massive growth spurts over the summer, that’s how it happened. My father said it runs in the family. 17 centimetres in only eight weeks, can you believe that?,” In an attempt to scratch his head he bumps his elbow against the narrow walls. “Ouch! Merlin’s beard... I’m still not used to this body...,” his shoulders slump and suddenly he doesn’t seem all high and mighty anymore. “Regardless of new size differences, it’s still so good to see you again!” With my initial surprise gone, I'm back to being excited. He wraps me into a big bear hug, lifting me off the ground, something I could get used to. “I missed you...”, he lets go of me gently. “I missed you too, Adrian. That was the first summer we couldn’t go to the beach fair together.” I notice sadly. “Tell me about it... my parents dragged me to France as soon as I was home and once I was back your Mom told me that you had already left for Limerick. Too bad that I couldn't take you to the world cup either, my Dad gave me enough tickets to bring the whole team so I couldn't... Did you get my package though?”   
Adrian and I are both from Cardiff. Well I'm not originally. My parents and I lived in my father’s home-town of Limerick in Ireland up until their split when I had just turned seven. My mother moved back in with her parents in Cardiff and had taken me with her. That’s when her old Ravenclaw Prefect Richard Pucey reached out to her and introduce us to his wife Lavinia and their son Adrian, who happened to be only a few months older than me. We hit it off and we’ve been friends ever since. Well... our story isn't quite as happy as that, otherwise we wouldn’t have to meet after dark in a secret passageway. If we were lovers this would be a pretty cliche Romeo and Juliet situation, but we’re not and a friendship is thankfully far less tragic and much easier to hide.   
We were over the moon excited to go to Hogwarts together. Up until the point where I was sorted into Gryffindor and he was sent to Slytherin. Destined to be enemies.   
I've always known that there’d be a high possibility for him to be a Slytherin. He's always been so determined and inventive about everything. He’d never back down from a challenge and he always found ways to win. Not to mention, his mother was in Slytherin back in the day. But we sort of always assumed that that wouldn’t be a problem because I’d certainly get sorted into Ravenclaw, right? Wrong... four minutes and fifty-eight second, that damn hat deliberated between my Ravenclaw roots and my Gryffindor potential, before sealing my fate, making me the closest near hat-stall in recent years. Adrian’s shocked face was the first thing I saw when the hat finally came off and to this day it still haunts me. We tried to be regular friends, but it was just impossible. I grew closer and closer to my Gryffindor peers and he found a group of friends in Slytherin and they just dragged us apart. My new friends were prejudiced and wouldn’t even give him a chance to get to know them and his friends didn’t like him fraternising with a Gryffindor to the point of threatening me to cast him out would they see us together again. Over our first winter break we decided to find the secret hallway.  
Our friendship belongs to only us two now and happens after dark or over the holidays. Each summer we go to a magic travelling carnival that stays on the beach of Cardiff for a few weeks but this year's the first time we couldn’t make it and it really hurt the both of us.   
I force a smile on my face. “Of course I did! The chocolates were amazing! How comes that they have sweets that smell like a different field of flowers each as soon as you bite it and all we have is ear-wax jelly beans?,” we chuckle a little. “Should we sit down?,” Adrian gestures towards something on my left. The space around us has changed. It's now our room. When we began coming here, we’d sit on the cold stone floor up until the hallway started to remember us. Step by step it has built our sanctuary. I can't even imagine the power of the spell that was once used to create it, that after all this time it was still able to adjust to some random students' needs. Our room isn't much, but it's way more cosy and comfortable than sitting on the ground. There's a sofa with a warm blanket on it, a desk with stacks of paper and a writing quill and a fireplace with a flickering flame that never died. Above the fireplace, as if to tell us that it knows exactly who we are, hangs a banner of a lion that's embraced by a snake.   
I flop down on the sofa, feeling the exhaustion of my first day back sink in. Adrian sags down next to me. “I swear I ate so many of those things until I couldn’t breath anymore because my hotel room smelt like someone dropped a bucket of spring perfume.” “Me too! Well, except I wasn’t in a nice hotel room in Paris and my dad almost killed me because I apparently smoked all the luck out off the house.” I smile to myself as I remember my eccentric father's lecture. “How is he?” “Oh, he's doing great! He and Shannon are thinking of having another baby, as if one screaming toddler wasn't enough. Finn really kept us busy now that he started to walk. But I'm happy for them. Shannon always wanted to be a Mom and she's damn good at it.” Adrian let out a hearty laugh. “Funny to think of how you couldn't stand her when your Dad started seeing her.” “Ha, ha. That was eight years ago, I still thought that my parents would get back together if I just waited long enough.” I roll my eyes over my own naïve past. “Anyway, I have something for you too!” Reaching into the pocket of my coat, I bring forth a necklace with a small silver clover charm. It looked just like the one I always wear. “From my dad’s shop, so you know it’ll work at least a little bit.”  
‘O’Shea’s Shams’ is one of the few wizard owned shops that welcomes Muggles as well as the magic community. My father’s family has specialised in the enchantment of certain trinkets to grant luck and good fortune. But quite similar to Deviation, magic involving luck became a bit frowned upon because of its inaccuracy, so my father makes more in selling to bright eyed tourists nowadays. He has a good year though, because Ireland's Leprechauns made it to the Quidditch World Cup finals and people went crazy to get good betting odds and in the end Ireland actually won.   
“Luck of the Irish. I thought you could use it for Quidditch this year, but that fell flat... you can have it anyway.” Adrian took the shamrock and pulled it over his head. “Thanks, Saoirse, it's the thought that counts! With Flint gone it’s between Graham and me, who’ll be captain. I was so ready to step up, you know? Last season wasn't our best, we lost some good players and really need to hold try-outs and get back to practice as soon as possible. It sucks that we have to postpone all that.” I bite my cheek, it hurts to see him so disappointed. “Angelina's pretty upset as well. She was already elected captain at the end of last season and basically spent the whole summer working on a training schedule and new strategies.” “I’m sorry... is that why you all left the hall earlier?” I nod. He puts an arm around me, as if I'm the one who needs comfort right now. I’d usually lower my head onto his shoulder but now that we aren't the same height anymore it rests against his chest, which feels a bit weird. I watch his other hand absently play with the clover around his neck.   
“Maybe it'll be useful after all.” He says looking at the charm. “I'll be seventeen by the time the tournament starts, I could be Hogwarts' champion, what do you think?” I sit up and stare at him in disbelieve. “Are you joking?” “Not really, no. My birthday's on October third and the tournament only starts by the end of October. My chances of getting in and winning are as good as any. Besides, I'll need something to keep me busy with Quidditch cancelled.” I know he can be reckless at times but this tops everything. “People died, Adrian!” “They won't just let me die. That'd be ridiculous!” Has he lost his mind? “You don't know that! There's a reason it was discontinued and I won't sit there and watch you risk your life for some stupid trophy!” “There's also a reason why it'll take place again and that's because there are tighter regulations, ask my father if you must. Merlin, there's probably a higher possibility of dying during a Quidditch match. You don't need to worry about me all the time, Saoirse.” “Maybe I wouldn't have to worry all the time if you'd listened to me for once instead of making selfish reckless decisions every chance you get! That's just like that time on the Ferris wheel!” Silence. We don't talk about that a lot. I swallow hard. “I'm sorry, that was uncalled for.” “Yeah, it was.” He stands up, the room around us begins to change back into a hallway again. “I think we should get some sleep. Thanks again for the gift.” He turns around and I watch him until the darkness swallows him whole. We'd usually hug, tell each other good night and agree on the next time we'd meet. I feel stupid for starting a petty argument on our first night and beat myself up for putting my foot in my mouth like I so often do the whole way back to bed.


	3. Oh Gracious Mom-Friend!

… “- we can't be friends after -” …

… “- it only makes people stronger and happier -” …

… “- and then they weren't happy anymore -” …

… “- they didn't do it right? We'll be better -” …

… “- go wrong and then I'll have to move away -” …

… “No – won't happen -” …

… “- don't know that!! I don't wanna-!” …

… “- I want to! Hold still -” …

I wake up. Of course I'd dream about the Ferris wheel, of fucking course!  
My family's magic just works that way. Before the O'Sheas focused on luck enchantments, they were manly known for their fortune telling. They saw the past, the present and in few cases the future. This gift however isn't what it used to be, because our bloodline is far from pure anymore. Innate talents that once gave clear visions, are now far from powerful, let alone useful to anyone. My dreams just often project what I'm already thinking about a lot, but they are clearer and feel more real than most other people's. So it doesn't come as a surprise that my subconscious mind replayed my memory of that day. Two little seven year olds. Their first time together at a fair. So much they still didn't understand. I dislike that memory.  
I look across the room. It's still dark and everybody else is still asleep. As my eyes adjust to the darkness, my watch confirms that it was still to early to get up. But I'd be lying to myself if I thought that I'd be able to get back to sleep again. Frustrated I throw back my covers, grab my writing utensils and head down to the common room.  
'The Roar' is a passion project of mine. It's a bi-weekly newsletter that I've posted on the notice-board in the Gryffindor common room every other Saturday ever since my third year. It's well received and even Professor McGonagall enjoyed my round-ups. I hope that it will one day open up the doors to a career in journalism for me.  
I sigh and start to scribble down a layout.

'The Roar welcomes

Dennis Creevey  
Curt Hanger  
Jo King  
Natalie McDonald  
Myra Minaphora  
Jimmy Peakes  
Demelza Robins  
Andrew Toazer  
Ruth Winikus  
Nigel Wolpert

to the lion's den and quite simply, the best house at Hogwarts!  
Congratulations, you are now part of Hogwarts' bravest and boldest!  
Did you know the sword of Gryffindor was made a thousand years ago by goblins, or that Head of our House Professor Minerva McGonagall’s hobbies include correcting articles in Transfiguration Today and supporting the Montrose Magpies?  
I'll keep you covered!

Everything you need to know about the Triwizard Tournament and ou-'

“Saoirse?” I jump. A still half-asleep Alicia scuffles down the stairs. “Get back to bed, its too early to draft your newspaper stuff...” “I'm not tired anymore.” “You say that now, but Angelina and I'll have to endorse your whining all day once you do get tired. Come now.” I already pity Alicia's future children, if she has that stern motherly tone down to a T already, what else is there to come? I hastily pack up my stuff and follow her back upstairs.

I did fall asleep eventually but it was a restless fidgety kind of sleep that leaves you even more exhausted than before. I should've just pulled an all-nighter.  
By the time I wake up, every limb in my body feels numb and I already know that it's going to be a long day. I can't help but wonder if Adrian slept any better. We never really fight. Sure we're not always in agreement, but we've never had full blown arguments like the one yesterday.  
I feel like I'm in a trance the whole way down to breakfast. Angelina, not really a morning person either, trots next to me while Alicia and Katie, who'd joined us in the common room earlier, chatter about nothing in particular a few steps ahead of us. They disappear into the great hall and once I enter, my sleep deprived mind leads me to bump into something. Or rather someone. My head darts up and chocolate-brown eyes stare back into my stormy-grey ones. Before I'm able to say anything, Alicia grabs my elbow and yanks me to the side. “Watch where you're going, Pucey!,” she hisses and continues to drag me towards the Gryffindor table. I feel his eyes on me the whole time. “Damn Slytherins, keep getting bigger and badder each and every year.” Katie cusses as we sit down across from her and Angelina, who was already busy slathering way too much honey on one single biscuit. “Shouldn’t matter. No Qudditch, no problems with those snakes.,” she says and stuffs the overflowing treat in her mouth, making a mess. Not at all convinced, Alicia continues to stare daggers in Adrian’s general direction. I’ll never be able to get how anyone could possibly not love him. He’s so great and my Gryffindor friends would think so too if they’d only get over themselves for once. But it would never even get this far. Especially not since some other Slytherins had threatened to treat Adrian as an outcast and traitor should he ever be seen with a Gryffindor again, those fucking elitist. I hear his signature hearty laugh from across the hall and immediately my heart feels heavy. I carefully sneak a peek. He’s laughing about something Graham Montague said and playfully boxes his arm. Is he really that unbothered by how we left things yesterday? I wish I could go over there and apologise again.   
“Cheer up, it wasn’t your fault that that brute nearly tackled you.” Katie poked me with her foot under the table to direct my attention back to them. “Now, girls, with the age restrictions Harry is out, who gets to be Champion?” Katie is so excited about this tournament that it is honestly a wonder that she isn’t bouncing off the walls already. “One of us of course!”, in one swift motion and seemingly out of nowhere, the Weasley twins had flopped down next to Angelina. She quickly wiped some honey off her cheek and blushed. “You won’t be seventeen until April, nice try!,” in a belittling gesture, Alicia points her spoon towards them. “Only a problem for small minded people like you,” boasts Fred. “We, however, are close to a solution to this minor setback!” Angelina’s eyes glistened. “I can’t wait to see that. And if there’s the slightest chance that you do get in, I can’t wait to see you loose against me.” I almost choke on my porridge. “So you’re going to apply for real?” Katie squeals. “Sure why not? Apart from others I will actually be seventeen by the end of October, so there sure isn’t anything holding me back.” “Not you too Angie!” I groan between coughs. She looks at me questioning. “What do you mean Saoirse? Who else will apply except for those two clowns?” She gives an unsure sideways glance at Fred. He nudged her shoulder.   
Fuck, fuck, fuck!!! Quick! Think of something, anything!! “I... I figured more than enough people would throw their hat in the ring, that’s all.” Wow, for someone who’s successfully been keeping a friendship hidden for half a decade, I’m pretty bad at, you know, hiding things.   
Angelina raises an eyebrow, deliberating whether she should believe me or not. “So I shouldn’t even attempt to become the Champion because other people might want to be Champion as well? What kind of logic is that?” She laughs. “Yeah, that was silly, I’m just not quite awake, I guess.” Avoid eye contact, stare into your porridge and hope they’ll let it slide! “No wonder,” Alicia jumps back in “it was four in the morning when I found you in the common room writing!” Thank you, oh gracious mom-friend! “Urgh! If I had a Knut for every time I hear you sneak out at night, I wouldn’t be worrying about my finances for a ballgown.” Fred suddenly seemed interested in our conversation again now that Angelina had mentioned the ball. “So, you’ll go to the Ball then?” “Well, I suppose the Champion should attend, what do you think?” “I don’t know but I’ll let you know as soon as they tell me.” They grin at each other. Alicia giggles and draws a heart shape with her finger around them while they’re still too busy staring into the others eyes to notice. I laugh. 

The first two weeks go by in a blur. Classes, homework, more classes and even more homework. Suddenly it’s Friday evening again and I’m sitting in a crowded common room, desperately trying to finish my newsletter. I’ve never posted late and I won’t start getting sloppy now. “I’m just saying that the movement would profit immensely from the exposure of being in your paper. The Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare is a serious cause with the goal of liberating a severely oppressed   
species not so different from ourselves and I-“ I feel the blood pulsing through my head. “Hermione, stop! Have you ever really considered that maybe, just maybe, the elves here enjoy the work they do? Also, I don’t advertise stuff in my newsletter. Do something and I might report on it, otherwise, make your own flyers or something.” Biting her tongue, Hermione Granger turns on her heel and marches up to the girls dorm. I really don’t have time for stuff like that right now. I had thrown myself into my work but I still couldn’t get over the fact that I haven’t heard from Adrian almost two weeks.   
Forcing myself to push through, I look over the sheets in front of me once again. Welcome the newbies? Check. What’s the Triwizard Tournament and what’s its past? Check. A few informations on Durmstrang and Beauxbaton? Check. Is Mrs Norris really just a cat? - Hagid’s intel. Check. And last but not least: The Spell of the week ‘Aquamenti’ - fight this unusually hot September with a cold shower. Everything’s ready to be posted first thing tomorrow morning. I lean back in my chair and rub my temples when my barny owl flutters through one of the ceiling windows. He lands on the desk in front of me and hoots, excited for some head scratches. That’s when I notice the letter he’s been carrying. “Good boy, Barney.” I pet his little head and open the letter. 

“Dear Mr Pucey,   
we regret to inform you that you are not a viable candidate to complete in this year’s Triwizard Tournament. Due to your father’s position in the Department for Magical Games and Sports, we fear that you could acquire intel information and gain an unfair advantage over fellow competitors. We hope this does not minder your excitement over the upcoming event and wish you nothing but the best.   
Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic  
Ludo Bergman, Head of the Department for Magical Games and Sports”   
Underneath in Adrian’s bold handwriting:  
“You win once again, O’Shea. Meet me tonight?”

I read the last line again and again. Tonight. I’m going to see him tonight. Excitement fills me. And I’m overcome with enough happiness to do a good deed. Scribbling in the last remaining corner of my newsletter I write: “Hermione Granger founds S.P.E.W. to help our trusty helpers.” With a small doodle of a house elf.


	4. As Charming as a Gift-Spitting Dragon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait :(  
Enjoy chapter 4

I feel like I’m floating. It had taken way too long for the others to fall asleep and now it was already way past midnight. But I know that I was only a few steps away from Adrian and it made me feel as though I was light as a feather. He couldn’t be far, I can feel it. Wumps!  
I trip over a sleeping Adrian and sail, hardly graceful, to the ground. With me spread out over his lap he shoots awake. “Mother of Merlin!!” Within seconds the room around us changes and the cold stones we were just lying on turn into a soft carpet. That ones new.   
Before I can stammer an apology he wraps me in a tight hug. Sitting on his lap, his arms around me, I press my whole body against his. It’s so good to be with him. “I thought for a moment you wouldn’t come.” He whispers relieved in my ear. “They just wouldn’t fall asleep.” I murmur against his collarbone. I feel my eyes water. “Adrian... I’m so sorry.” “Don’t be! I should be sorry for running off like that and leaving you here. It just... What you said really reminded me of that time and I handled it the worst way possible.” I push back a little to look at him. “Not that... let’s just forget about that, okay? I’m sorry that you won’t be able to be the Champion, you’d have done a great job, all without your Dad’s help.” He smiles saddened. “Yeah, it is what it is. My Dad did warn me that something like that might happen, so it wasn’t that shocking. Some of the boys were more upset than me because I would’ve been the only one able to apply from our year. Who wouldn’t want to be mates with a Triwizard Champion, right?” “Well maybe not a Slytherin, but some people from our year could be. Angelina wants in and the twins are looking for a way to get past the age restrictions.” “Oh, so it’s okay for them to cheat in a game but when we do it it’s totally not acceptable?” He smirks. “Stop it, you know damn well that they all acknowledge that you never intentionally foul during a Quidditch match! That’s why you’re secretly their favourite.” “What an honour. Just because I get that an unfair win is not necessarily a good thing. I don’t even wanna know how they treat their least favourite nemesis then, if they already despise me that much.” “I don’t know, but you could always send an owl and ask Flint himself.” Adrian laughs and I feel his belly lift against me. We’re still on the floor, me on top of him. It suddenly feels awkward and I get up. “Ah well, whatever the Weasleys are up to, it’ll be hilarious I’m sure. But Spinnet is still as charming as a gift spitting dragon, what’s up with that.” He walks over and sits down next to me on the sofa. “Only when it comes to you.” I think about how she tattled Adrian on Monday. “The funny thing is that I’m sure you two would be the first to get along if things weren’t what they are.” Adrian sighs and puts an arm around me. “In an other life maybe.”

“Rise and shine sleepyhead! We’re going to Hogsmead.” Alicia throws my bedcovers back. It couldn’t be past nine and I had hoped to sleep longer. It was six o‘clock in the morning when I snuck back to bed. Adrian and I had talked for hours about our summer, our friends, what our plans were for the year and so on and so forth. We only noticed how much time had passed once we were almost too tired to walk back to our rooms. “Merlin, you look terrible! Did you get any sleep at all Saoirse?” Alicia looks at me with concern. “Hardly any,” I yawn as I sit up. “You really need a better sleep schedule, Saoirse. But now you have to get up. It’s Angelina’s Birthday next weekend and we need to get some stuff. The twins will keep her busy, Katie can’t go because she’s already knee deep in homework to prepare her for the O.W.L.s, you know McGonagall wastes no time. So it’s on us to wing this.” I grumble something but heave myself out of bed to signal my willingness to come with her. “And hurry, I know Angelina will happily hang around Fred at the moment but sooner or later she’ll realise that she’s basically crushing on an overgrown five year old.”, she doesn’t sound all that serious but I still waste no time. A pullover, jeans and my blonde hair in a ponytail, I’m ready to go. 

Third year students crowd the great hall, waiting to get the last permission from a teacher to go down to the village. Older students try to find a way through the mass of excited thirteen year olds. It’s still fairly warm for September in Scotland and a gentle breeze hits us as we exit the castle. “Sorry for skipping breakfast, but we’ll get some pumpkin pies at the teashop later, okay?” Alicia blinks against the sun and links her arm with mine. “I’m not that hungry anyway.” I try to ignore my rumbling stomach. “So, what do we have planned?” Alicia’s eyes sparkle. “Well, it’s a surprise party and it needs to be perfect, because she really deserves it. I asked Dobby and he’ll make a cake. What we need today is decorations and a gift. Fred and George asked for fireworks but McGonagall would kill us if we set the common room on fire, so we’ll conveniently forget to buy it. Oh, and we’ll need some snacks!” That sounds like a busy morning. “Last one down’s a rotten toad!” A horde of third graders dashes past us. 

“Urgh!” I sink into one of the cushioned chairs in the tea shop. My arms hurt from carrying bags upon bags of decorations and sweets. Alicia sits down across from me, equally exhausted. “I ordered cakes and a cattle. Peppermint, right?” I nod, too hungry to speak. “I’m glad we got everything we needed.” Alicia grins satisfied. “That’s gonna be an awesome party.” “I hope so!” My eyes wander to the big window. The sun tells me that it’s almost lunchtime. I immediately recognise Adrian as a group of Slytherin boys passes the tea shop. He notices me too and smiles a little. Montague follows his eyes and I quickly turn back to Alicia. Alerted by my sudden movement she spots the Slytherins and rolls her eyes. “Suck it, Gryffies!” One of them hollers loud enough to hear through the closed windows. “Just ignore them.” Alicia says more to herself than me.   
A kettle is set down in front of us. “Bit early for tea time, girls.” Madame Neha is an amber skinned witch, dressed in flowing green robes and a golden turban. She owns this shop and is always happy to read curious students’ tea leaves. She smiles warmly and her emerald eyes twinkle. “The cakes are ready in a wee minute, loves.” “Thanks, Madame!,” Alicia and I say in unison. We’ve already poured our cups when she comes back carrying a tray of assorted sweet treats. “Care for a reading later? Works best with black tea, but peppermint will do too.” She blabbers, eyeing our drinks. “Sure, why not.” Says Alicia in between two sips. “Gladly so, thanks.” I smile politely. The Madame grins excited but is quickly distracted by the cheerful ring-a-ding of the small bell over the door. “Be back in a bit, or just call when the pot’s empty.” Her long robes dance behind her as she, very swiftly for a woman her size, dribbles over to greet the new arrivals. “So, still into fortune telling then? How are the dreams lately?” Alicia reaches for a pumpkin pastry “Vague and hardly useful, I’ll let you know when I get some exam answers.” I take a bite of my cauldron cake. “Meh, we should stop wasting our time waiting for something like that, it’s been over five years.” We both chuckle. “So, taking away the exchange students that ought to come, who would you wanna take to the ball?” Alicia looks at me expectantly. Adrian, I think to myself, we’d have a bloody good time. “No clue,” I say instead. “I guess I’ll wait till someone asks me out. What about you?” “Equally boring. I hope the newbies excite me a little more. I have no idea who Katie’s taking, but I’d put money on Ange and Fred.” Her eyes twinkle again. “They’re cute together, don’t you think.” We gossip a bit about this blossoming romance and before we know it, the cakes are gone and our kettle is empty. As if a sixth sense had alerted her, Madame Neha struts towards our table. “All finished? Right then, the cup, dear.” She pulls a chair for herself and reaches for Alicia’s tea cup. “Oh... oh blimey... love, that don’t look too good for ya. See the ring?” She shows us the cup and Alicia nods. “Well, it’s a bit wobbly and there’s a gap in ‘er too. That means you’re heading straight for a rough patch and it ain’t gon’ be pretty. So sorry my dear!” She pats Alicia’s hand comfortingly, even though Alicia doesn’t seem too faced by her prediction. She never really cared for fortune telling. “You’re right, no point in wallowing on it right. Hand me your cup then.” She snatches the cup before I even get a chance to reach for it to her. “Aha!”, she shrieks excited. “It’s my favourite! A half opened flower facing away from you. You know what that means?” I slowly shake my head. Without my Deviation notes, I can’t even read the simplest fortunes. “Someone’s got a crush on you.” She says with a big smile and even bigger sparkling eyes. I blink in disbelief. A crush. On me? “Who?” I ask more to myself than to anyone else. Madame Neha answers anyway. “Well I can’t tell you exactly, but it looks like you’re already familiar with the lad. See how the flower’s about to blossom both ways? Maybe you’re already falling too and you just avn’t realised yet.” Madame Neha is so excited for me that it could appear as if she was the one about to start a great romance.   
“Well, well, well... who’s the lucky guy then Saoirse?” Alicia suddenly seemed interested again. “A Weasley? Lee? Is he younger than us? Or maybe older? Oh oh oh!! It’s Davies!! Isn’t it?! You two had that fling last year, right?” She had bowed so far forward over the table that she was almost lying on it. “It could be Roger? But I haven’t even talked to him in months. Could he really still be into me?” “Well, never say never. Maybe he’s just shy? Who else could have the hots for a hottie like you?” Madame Neha laughs, it sounds like someone’s repeatedly stepping on a squeaky toy. She’s still following Alicia’s and mine’s conversation closely. “Alicia!” I scold her, but I already feel the blood rush to my cheeks. Who else could it be if not Roger Davies? For some strange reason a thought of Adrian’s smiling eyes crosses my mind. What a dumb idea. Adrian and I? Pfft. But weirdly enough my heartbeat seems to quicken. I blame it on Alicia’s embarrassing remark earlier and wipe Adrian from my mind.


End file.
